Yui Komori
'''Yui Komori '''is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. She is the love interest of the Sakamaki Brothers (Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Shu, Reiji, and Subaru), the Mukami Brothers (Ruki, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa), the Tsukinami Brothers (Carla and Shin), and Kino (the Sakamaki Brothers' illegitimate brother). History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's secret lover, found her dying. She asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and implanted it into Yui, a then abandoned child who had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. He then handed Yui to vampire hunter Seiji Komori, to avoid "Cordelia" from being taken away by his brother Karlheinz. Seiji, who was also a priest, owned a church and raised Yui since then as his daughter. Yui had been told that her mother had died when she was a child.[1] Because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood had a power flowing within it. Since her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is a power blood bank for the vampires. All the brothers note that Yui's blood is of the "finest quality." In addition, her chest will hurt when "Cordelia" reacts to something. Romances Ayato Sakamaki Yui first encountered Ayato sleeping in a couch located near the main entrance hall of the Sakamaki mansion. Ayato first drank Yui's blood the day after he met her at school whilst skipping class. He states that Yui's blood tastes "sweet", and it's the best blood he's ever tasted throughout his life. Ayato also tells Yui, she is his "special existence" in the world. Because of Ayato's playful and rebellious attitude, the two will often get into little, unnecessary arguments which Ayato wins in the end (although he tries to hide his embarrassment whenever Yui stands up to him). He also likes to pull pranks on her to make her jealous or to get her to confess her 'feelings' for him. He will always make fun of Yui, calling her names like Chichinashi (that literally means flat-chested) and scaring her, as well as forcing her to do things she's against. At one point, he wanted to be served 'hot blood', thus he begins an attempt to having melting candle wax dribble all over her body so her blood temperature will rise. Fortunately, this attempt failed. Ayato never understood why Yui called out for her father when she got too scared of 'moving dolls', as he laughs and jokes around why someone would call out for their parent. This shows that Ayato never received any of the unconditional, parental love from not only Cordelia, but his father as well. Ayato never knew what unconditional love was, as he never really understood how to love another person (Yui, being in this case) without it benefiting you. Ayato never understood the full concept of love until Yui appeared and began to live with them in the Sakamaki household. At first, it's clearly shown that he only thought of Yui as a food; someone whom he can drink blood from; blood which he claims is "first-rate". Ayato did not see Yui as an equal; in fact, he did not see her much as a person. He saw Yui as something he can play and do whatever he wants to with whenever he feels like it. When their relationship became more intimate, both Ayato and Yui begin to develop feelings for each other, although he becomes confused by his feelings causing him to be frustrated and sometimes yell at her more. Ayato becomes much more possessive and protective, as he doesn't want her interacting in any way with anything and anyone: both the Sakamaki siblings as well as friends and classmates in (or out of) school. Ayato is also against the fact that Yui is a believer of God. Ayato instead wants Yui to look up to him and he is also jealous of things like the stars, dogs, roses, and even food. He only wants her to have her eyes on him and only him. Ayato is also metioned by Yui to be very handsome. Kanato Sakamaki Coming soon Laito Sakamaki Coming soon Shu Sakamaki Coming soon Reiji Sakamaki Coming soon Subaru Sakamaki Coming soon Ruki Mukami Coming soon Kou Mukami Coming soon Yuma Mukami Coming soon Azusa Coming soon Carla Tsukinami Coming soon Shin Tsukinami Coming soon Kino Coming soon Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Humans